


Ouma Kokichi's Disaster of a Groupchat™

by Spectrestories



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asexual Character, But he's adorable so......, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Himiko n Tenko are goals tho, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hopped onto a sinking boat yes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kaito can't spell for shit, LITERALLY, Light Angst, M/M, Memes ig?, Multi, Other, Ouma & Amami are living memes, Shuuichi is sassy af, The Author Regrets Nothing, The laughs?, Trans Character, chat fic, for now, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: Ouma creates a groupchat cause he's a little shit, mistakes are made, tears are shed & unlikely relationships are started. Welcome to a disaster in the making, your stay is free of charge with the addition of memes, bad puns, ridiculous names, supportive friends and a shit ton of jokes & sarcasm. Please, enjoy your stay!This is the result of procrastination and lack of sleep. I regret nothing.





	Ouma Kokichi's Disaster of a Groupchat™

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is overdone. And yes I am jumping onto this already steadily sinking boat. I have no excuses tbh, I'm just a tired meme, its 4am and I have nothing better to do, so take this ig? It was fun to write at least, I can see why they're so popular. If you want more leave a kudos or comment, these are fun to write so its likely I'll update this again soon, anyway enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Names 
> 
> Ouma Kokichi: The Devil IS Gucci
> 
> Harukawa Maki: Boss Baby
> 
> Akamatsu Kaede: Hands., Kaedie, Akamootsu
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi: 6+ Only
> 
> Amami Rantarou: AvacaDont, AmamDie
> 
> Chabashira Tenko: Does Tenko is Pinwheel?
> 
> Momota Kaito: Rocketeer, Rocketqueer
> 
> Tojo Kirumi: No.1 Mom
> 
> Yonaga Angie: Crazy=Genius!
> 
> Saihara Shuichi: Shurlock
> 
> Yumeno Himiko: Is This Real Life or is it RPG?
> 
> Shirogane Tsumugi: NarutoRun IRL
> 
> Iruma Miu: BDSM?
> 
> Kiibo: Terminator 2.0
> 
> Gokuhara Gonta: Bees? 
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguji: Incest is legal right?

 

_03:03 AM_

 

 **_The Devil IS Gucci_ ** _added_ **_Rocketeer_ ** _,_ **_Shurlock_ ** _,_ **_AvacaDont_ ** _ & _ **_Tojo Kirumi_ ** _to Butt Cult™_

 

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Hellooooo Sluts

 

 **AvacaDont:** Oh wow, capital on sluts, I feel validated

 

 **Shurlock:** Ouma, I told you after you locked Kaito in a broom closet for 6 hours, _again,_ that I’m not helping you with your shit anymore,

 

 **AvacaDont** : Again?

 

 **Rocketeer:** its bn liek 3 tims nw

 

 **Tojo Kirumi:** Yes, I must admit I have no intention of aiding you in whatever endeavour you have gathered us here for.

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Wow, straight to accusing me? Do you really all think so low of me?

 

 **AvacaDont:** Yeah basically

 

 **Shurlock:** I mean, yea

 

 **Rocketeer:** prtty mch yh

 

 **Tojo Kirumi:** It wouldn't be unusual for you do such a thing Kokichi.

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Even mom turned against me. I made this pure Groupchat out of the goodness of my heart

 

 **Rocketeer:** its calld butt cult,

 

 **AvacaDont:** I'm down for Ass

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** More specifically MY Ass

 

 **AvacaDont:** Eh,

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Get out of my house

 

 **AvacaDont:** Babe, you’re in my room

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Shit, u right

 

 **Shurlock:** Yeah ok well anyway, Ouma, is there a reason only we are in this chat

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Oh, yeah there is. I need you guys to add everyone else, those assholes blocked me! Can you believe that?

 

 **AvacaDont:** Wish I’d thought of that,

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** I’m getting a divorce

 

 **Rocketeer:** wat, so we jst add ppl?

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Ye ye

 

 **_Rocketeer_ ** _added_ **_Harukawa Maki, Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?_ ** _ & _ **_Crazy=Genius!_ **

 

 **Harukawa Maki:** Fuck off

 

 ** _Harukawa Maki_** _left the chat_

 

 **_Rocketeer_ ** _added_ **_Harukawa Maki_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **Rocketeer:** pls Maki-roll

 

 **Harukawa Maki:** Fuck no

 

 **Rocketeer:** :(

 

 **Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?:** Dont mak him cry again, hes moping in my room, he wont leave, i dont want to deal w/ this

 

 **AvacaDont:** Ig you could say she’s Maki-ing him cry;)

 

 **Harukawa Maki:** Die.

 

 **_AvacaDont_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_AmamDie_ **

 

 **Harukawa Maki:** I’m fucking blocking you

 

 **AmamDie:** Guess I’ll die¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Rocketeer:** Yumeno i cnt move yr usin me as a pillow

 

 **Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?:** maybe so, maybe so

 

 **Shurlock** added **Hands., Iruma Miu, Ryoma Hoshi & Kiibo**

 

 **Hands. :** New phone who dis? Owo

 

 **Sherlock:** no.

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Ok, but who tf is Hands

 

 **Shurlock:** Its Kaede

 

 **Hands. :** … I can explain

 

 **Iruma Miu:** It must be because this whores hands are constantly busy! Ooooh so dirty! Just the thought of it makes me all tingly

 

 **Shurlock:** Please tell me that noise just now wasn't what I think it was Iruma.

 

 **Iruma Miu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Shurlock:** I’m moving dorms.

 

 **Hands. :** That is definitely _not_ it Iruma. Someone hacked my phone, and it won’t change

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Well you do play the piano, I’d say you’re pretty good with your hands are you not?;)

 

 **Hands:** _@_ ** _AmamDie_** Control your beef

 

 **AmamDie:**... My what?

 

 **_Shurlock_ ** _changed_ **_Hands.’s_ ** _name to_ **_Kaedie_ **

 

 **Kaedie** : Guess I’ll die

 

 **AmamDie:** Me & my beef on a date

 

 **_AmamDie_ ** _sent attachment_ **_My Beef & I.png_ **

 

 **Hoshi Ryouma:** Why.

 

 **Hoshi Ryouma:** Why is the first thing I see when i come online Amami hugging a packet of  beef

 

 **AmamDie:** I can explain

 

 **Rocketeer:** cn u

 

 **AmamDie:** Yes, I can. I’m enjoying a romantic outing with my beef. And also Kokichi ig

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** My boyfriend replaced me with beef: The anime

 

 **Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?:** Question

 

 **AmamDie:** Ye

 

 **Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?:** What the Fuck

 

 **AmamDie:** Understandable have a nice day

 

 **Shurlock:** I blame Kaede

 

 **Shurlock:** @ **Kaedie** keep your beef fetish out of the chat please you peasant

 

 **Kaedie:** asjsdl;sls I do _not_ have a beef fetish

 

 **_Shurlock_ ** _changed_ **_Kaedie’s_ ** _name to_ **_Akamootsu_ **

 

 **Akamootsu:** End me

 

 **Iruma Miu:** I think it suits you cow tits

 

 **_Akamootsu_ ** _changed_ **_Iruma Miu’s_ ** _name to_ **_BDSM?_ **

 

 **BDSM?:** At least you know what I like ;)

 **Akamootsu:** I’m suing, I feel violated.

 

 **Akamootsu:** Shuuichi defend my honour

 

 **Shurlock:** What honour

 

 **Akamootsu:** Maki, attack

 

 **Harukawa Maki:** K

 

 **Shurlock:** Oh, worm?

 

 **Rocketeer:** babe no

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** we’re still missing some of our beloved friends guys

 

 **Harukawa Maki:** Ouma, stfu

 

 **_Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?_ ** _Added_ **_Chabashira Tenko, Narutorun IRL_ ** _ & _ **_Gokuhara Gonta_ **

 

 **_BDSM?_ ** _Added Shinguuji Korekiyo_

 

 **The Devil Is Gucci:** _Now the fun part._ Name changes!

 

 **Harukawa Maki:** _Shit_

 

 **_The Devil Is Gucci_ ** _changed_ **_Harukawa Maki’s_ ** _name to_ **_Boss Baby_ **

 

 **Boss Baby:** I want to die

 

 **Shurlock:** God same

 

 **AmamDie:** God, _same_

 

 **Rocketeer:** babe no, & aw cmon Maki! I thnk its cute

 

 **Tojo** **Kirumi:** Rantarou, Shuuichi, _no_

 

 **_Boss Baby_ ** _changed_ **_Rocketeer’s_ ** _name to_ **_Rocketqueer_ **

 

 **Rocketqueer:** i mn at leas its accur

 

 **Narutorun IRL:** Your spelling physically hurts me, dear god why

 

 **Shurlock:** Hes vowelphobic

 

 **Rocketqueer:** Shuuichi stp tellng ppl that:(

 

 **Akamootsu:** He’s what?

 

 **Shurlock:** Vowelphobic: its the fear of vowels

 

 **Boss Baby:** It’s not a phobia, Kaito just never fucking uses vowels, since he’s too lazy

 

 **Rocketqueer:** vowls r ovr-ratd

 

 **_Rocketqueer_ ** _changed_ **_Kiibo’s_ ** _name to_ **_Terminator 2.0_ **

 

 **Rocketqueer:** whre is Keebs nyway

 

 **Toujo Kirumi** : sleeping I imagine. _Since it seems he is the only responsible one of you lot_

 

 ** _The Devil IS Gucci_** _changed_ ** _Toujo_** **_Kirumi’s_** _name to_ ** _No.1 Mom_**

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Kokichi, I _will_ disown you

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Even my own mother hates me

 

 **AmamDie:** Dw babe, I’ll always hate you the most

 

 **NarutoRun IRL:** ADFSJGFJJH

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Oh, worm?

 

 **Chabashira Tenko:** No.

 

 **Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?:** ily

 

 **Chabashira Tenko:**!! Tenko loves you very much too Himiko!! <3<3

 

 **BDSM?:** Thats some gay shit right there

 

 **Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?:** no u

 

 **BDSM:** Sexuality crisis was super effective!

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Please will you all go to sleep already

 

 **The Devil is Gucci:** Just let me fix something real quick

 

 **_The Devil is Gucci_ ** _changed_ **_Shinguuji Korekiyo’s_ ** _name to_ **_Incest is legal right?_ **

 

 **_The Devil is Gucci_ ** _changed_ **_Chabashira Tenko’s_ ** _name to_ **_Does Tenko is Pinwheel?_ **

 

 **_The Devil is Gucci_ ** _changed_ **_Gokuhara Gonta’s_ ** _name to_ **_Bees?_ **

 

 **_The Devil is Gucci_ ** _changed_ **_Hoshi Ryouma’s_ ** _name to_ **_6+ only_ **

 

 **6+ only:** Buddy, I will rip your fucking spine out through your mouth

 

 **Shurlock:** I dont think thats physically possible

 

 **6+ only:** I will _make_ it possible

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Ryouma please stop threatening people and sleep

 

 **6+ only:** Yeah ok i'm going,

 

 **Shurlock:** @ **Rocketqueer** Come cuddle me you gay

 

 **BDSM?:** Yeah, right ‘cuddle’

 

 **Shurlock:** Shut

 

 **Rocketqueer:** yh, Yumeno jst rlled off me, b thre in a sec

 

 **Shurlock:** <3

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Ha gaayyy

 

 **Shurlock:** You have a boyfriend

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Shit u right

 

 **AmamDie:** Gotta get me a man like dat

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Babe

 

 **AmamDie:** I said man hun, you look like a toddler

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Now listen here….

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Sleep. Now.

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Yes Mom. And Rantarou?

 

 **AmamDie:** Ye

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Meet me behind Walmart binch

 

 **AmamDie:** Bring it hoe

 

XXXX

 

_11:49 AM_

 

 **Crazy=Genius!:** whats this? Whats this? owo

 

 **Akamootsu:** Hell.

 

 **Crazy=Genius!:** i can assure this is not hell, Atua told me so!

 

 **AmamDie:** It’s close enough tbh

 

 **Does Tenko is Pinwheel?:** Do any of you know what Tenko’s name means? Tenko is confused

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Gurl do you not know MM

 

 **Does Tenko is Pinwheel?:** Quiet you degenerate male! As if Tenko would know something you like!

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Wow! The uncultured swine in this groupchat is appalling!

 

 **AmamDie:** Babe, i love you but stfu

 

 **BDSM?:** Trouble in paradise fuckers?

 

 **AmamDie:** Nah, I’m only ever in hell when I’m with Kokichi

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** He’s such a romantic I know<3

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Kokichi, Angie, Rantarou, should you all not be in class?

 

 **Crazy=Genius!:** I am in class, im just not listening

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** ^^^

 

 **AmamDie:** ^^^^

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Please focus,

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Your studies are important, however boring they may be.

 

 **BDSM?:** Hate to break it to y’all cunts but she’s right, youll need that shit eventually

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Thank you Miu, I’m glad you think so.

 

 **BDSM?:** yea well its not like i couldve got to where i am now without it, not like im saying for you

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Of course Miu, nonetheless I’m glad.

 

XXXX

 

 **_The Devil IS Gucci_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_Keebs Protecc Squad_ **

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Squad assemble!

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** We caught some group of cunts bullying Kiibo, earlier

 

 **AmamDie:** Kokichi scared the shit out of them. I knocked out the guy leading them, sent him to the hospital with a broken jaw. Got suspended for a week.

 

 **Crazy=Genius!:** Some of the things they said… They were downright nasty, Atua is disgusted by such actions.

 

 **Rocketqueer:** What do you mean

 

 **AmamDie:** They were fucking homophobic. They somehow found out Keebs is gay, even though he’s never been with anyone nevermind a guy. They won’t be bothering him anymore, not if they want to go through us.

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** He’s just getting his bag he’ll be on soon

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Ok, but the real question is, is Gonta a furry?

 

 **No.1 Mom:** Kokichi, _no_

 

 **Crazy=Genius:** Ouma, _yes_

 

 **Boss Baby:** Kokichi, if you ask, I will make sure its a good ten years before anyone finds your body

 

 **No.1 Mom:** No death threats Maki

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Thanks Mooooommm

 

 **No.1 Mom:** However, maiming is acceptable.

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** BETRAYAL

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** Good afternoon, everyone! What are we talking about?

 

 **Rocketqueer:** nthng imprtnt Keebs

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Furries

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** May I ask something?

 

 **Akamootsu:** Sure Kiibo!

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** What is a ‘Furries’?

 

 **Akamootsu:** … Moving on-

 

 **Akamootsu:** Are you feeling alright Kiibo?

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** Ah, yes much better now thank you. Im sorry for burdening you with my struggles though.

 **No.1 Mom:** Kiibo, don’t be silly, we care about you, you're not a burden.

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** I’m sorry, I didn't want to hurt any of you

 

 **Rocketqueer:** Are you really that oblivious?

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** Pardon?

 

 **Rocketqueer:** Kiibo, we care. If youre hurting we want to fix it, cause thats what friends do. but you have to let us in, for us to do so you know?

 

 **Boss Baby:** Kaito, you’re overwhelming him

 

 **Terminator 2.0** : No, no its ok

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** I’m sorry, everyone. It appears I made a miscalculation. I assumed you were all too busy to have time to spare, I’m sorry I didn’t share what was happening, to be honest, I was scared.

 

 **Does Tenko is Pinwheel?:** Tenko thinks its ok to be scared sometimes, but you should never be scared to trust in us Kiibo, you may be a degenerate male but we do still care for you.

 

 **Is This Real Life Or Is It RPG?:** Tenkos ryt, you’re our friend Keebs.

 

 **_The Devil IS Gucci_ ** _sent a photo_

 

 **Bees?:** Is Kiibo ok? Gonta concerned with seeing him cry in photo

 

 **AmamDie:** He’s fine, he's smiling in the photo after all

 

**Shurlock:**

**┏┓** ****  
**┃┃╱╲ in this** ****  
**┃╱╱╲╲  house** ****  
**╱╱╭╮╲╲  we** ****  
**▔▏┗┛▕▔    Protecc** ****  
**╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲** ****  
**Keebs** ****  
**╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲** **  
** **▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔**

 

 **Akamootsu:** Hey,

 

 **Shurlock:** ye

 

 **Akamootsu:** Go fuck yourself

 

 **Shurlock:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.

 

 **Akamootsu:** I want to fucking die

 

 **Rocketqueer:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little shit? I’ll have you know I graduated top of Japan and I’m responsible for heart attacks of criminals worldwide, and I have 124,925 confirmed kills. I trained myself to be the best in a battle of wits and I’m the god of this new world. You are nothing to me but just another name. I will wipe you the fuck out in a method that you can’t even comprehend, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the internet? Think again fucker. As we speak I am contacting all my followers and your personal file is being brought to my location right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime and kill you in over 2 million different ways, and that’s just with my notebook. Not only am I extensively trained in finding out your name, but I have access to the entire arsenal of over 30 thousand world wild followers and I will use them to their full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of this continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what holy retribution your little “clever” statement was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would of held you fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

 

 **Boss Baby:** Fucking take me with you

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about my gear, you little n00b? I’ll have you know I am a lvl 90 Undead Arcane Mage, and I’ve won so many PVP matches, and I have done raids on every 10 man heroic dungeon. I also have a fuckton of macros and I have a GS of 10K. You are nothing to me but just a lvl 12 gnome hunter. I will pwn the fuck out of you with Arcane Missiles the likes of which has never been seen before on Azeroth AND Outland, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over raid? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my guild of mages and shamans across The Eastern Kingdoms and your character is being targeted right now so you better prepare for the ownage, n00b. The Arcane Barrage that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your character. You’re fucking pwn'd, n00b. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my secondary talent tree. Not only am I extensively trained in Arcane magic, but I have access to the entire arsenal of Fire magic and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable neckbeard off the face of Azeroth, you little bitch. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re getting debuffed, you goddamn n00b. I will shit Dragon's Breath all over you and you will burn in it. You’re fucking pwn'd, bitch

 

 **6+ only:** i swear to Atua if you shitpost one of those fucking things again,

  
**Terminator 2.0:** Not to deliberately bring down the mood but, I would like to thank you all again, especially you Momota for showing me how foolish i was being. So thank you.

 

 **Rocketqueer:** dw bout it, thts wht frnds r 4, ryt?:)

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** Alright:D

 

 **Rocketqueer:** @ **Shurlock** cn we brng Keebs w/ us to the cinema

 

 **Terminator 2.0** : I don’t want to intrude!

 

 **Shurlock:** Eh, sure. We wouldn’t be asking if you were intruding Keebs, you in?

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** I guess so if you do not mind,

 

 **Rocketqueer:** Sweet! Whre u @

 

 **Terminator 2.0** : I’m currently in a cuddle pile w/ Yonaga, Ouma & Amami, at Amami’s house

 

 **Shurlock:** We’ll be there in about ten minutes,

 

 **Terminator 2.0:** Alright! I shall get ready

 

 **AmamDie:** Kokichi get off my arm it's going numb

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Sacrifices must be made in the name of love

 

 **Boss Baby:** You just got told you to go fuck yourself

 

 **AmamDie:** Babe,,,, pls,,,,,

 

 **The Devil IS Gucci:** Soz babe¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **AmamiDie:** Mom you still love me right?

 

 **No.1 Mom:** I love every single one of you Rantarou, even the problem causing ones,

 

 **AmamDie:** I cant tell if I’m being insulted or not, but ily 2 mom

 

 **Incest is legal right?:** Love… What a delightful experience

 

 **AmamDie:** Shinguuji please tell me you're not outside my house again,

 

 **Incest is legal right?:** I make no promises

 

 **AmamDie:** Please stop following me home, Kokichi already has the creepy stalker slot filled in my life,

 

**Incest is legal right?: :)**

 

 **AmamDie:** ffs


End file.
